


Homo Homie and Cheese

by Where_is_my_10_15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Funny, I hope, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, i should be asleep right now, lotsa gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_is_my_10_15/pseuds/Where_is_my_10_15
Summary: I'm not sure it this fic requires a summary, but I think this is cute, and it involves gayness AND mac n cheese, so you oughta give it a try.





	Homo Homie and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you still waiting on the next chapter of TMSIDK: Sorry bout that. This idea got into my head and I had to get it out. Next chapter of TMSIDK should be up by Wednesday.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m telling you, Alex, you’re wrong!” Kara said into her phone, storming into her office and almost slamming the door. She thought better of it, though, and turned toward the door to shut it as quietly as she could.

“I just like the taste of it better,” Alex replied into her own phone. Kara could almost _hear_ her rolling her eyes at the passion with which Kara was speaking about this, in Alex’s opinion, silly subject. “That _other_ stuff-“

“That other stuff?” Kara repeated, incredulous. “Speak about it with respect, Alex.”

“Whatever, Kara. I gotta go. Hank’s been hounding me lately about spending too much work time talking about non-work-related subjects now that you work here too. Talk to you tonight?”

Kara let out a puff of air. “Fine. See you then,” she said, dramatically pressing the End Call button. She turn around, facing the interior of her office, and almost fell over when she saw who else was in her office. “Lena!” She said, not quite as warm and welcoming as Lena would have expected. “Which do you like better,” Kara demanded, “warm, baked, homemade Macaroni and Cheese, or Easy Mac?”

Lena opened her mouth and then closed it again, bewildered by the question. “Well, to tell you the truth, I haven’t had homemade Mac ‘n’ Cheese. I do enjoy Easy-“

Kara threw her hands up in the air with a loud sigh. “We can’t be friends,” she declared, pulling out her phone to text Alex about her discovery.

“Well, I should hope not,” Lena muttered to herself.

Kara looked up abruptly. “I’m…sorry?”                             

“I said that out loud,” said Lena.

Kara nodded. “Yes. Care to explain?” she asked. She wasn’t mad; she was pretty sure Lena was kidding.

“I mean…” _‘Alright,_ ’ Lena thought, ‘ _this is happening now._ ’ She swallowed, her throat turning dry. “We could bemorethanfriends,” she said quickly, especially the last part.

Kara’s mouth slowly formed a smile and she took a step closer to Lena, carefully reaching down to take Lena’s hand in hers. “Okay,” she said quietly.

Lena grinned back. “Okay?”

Kara nodded. “Okay. But, do tell, why did you come to my office in the first place?”

Lena tilted her head, considering the question. She answered honestly. “To ask you out. Well, technically.”

Kara raised a brow. “Technically?

“Well, technically, I came here to ask you out, but realistically I came here to chicken out and ask you to another platonic lunch. That is, until I decided to open my stupid mouth.”

“Ah, I see,” Kara said. “Mouths can be tricky.”

“Indeed.”

“So how does this work?” Kara asked slowly. “Us being morethanfriends,” she said, imitating how Lena had said it.

“Well, I think basically we act how we’ve been acting for the past couple months, except with more hand-holding and less awkward secret feelings. And when Alex is like ‘go see your girlfriend,” you’ll be like ‘okay.’ No more blushing.”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that last part,” Kara said.

“Oh…okay,” Lena said, worried she had crossed a line with the word Girlfriend.

Kara smirked. “I think you can still find plenty of ways to make me blush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so. I like macaroni and cheese. The homemade kind is hands down the best. I was thinking this could maybe be part of a series where people overhear phone calls they aren't supposed to? idk. Lemme know what y'all think.
> 
> Kudos are good, comments are great, and I love you all. Till next time.
> 
> p.s. Did y'all like the title? I thought it was clever but my sister didn't. Please be hones; I won't get offended. Really.


End file.
